


From the Mouth of Babes

by BannedBookReader



Series: Eldoris [3]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Image, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: La'gaan is anxious about meeting the newest addition to Kaldur's family.Part of my Eldoris series but can be read alone
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm & La'gaan, Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU)
Series: Eldoris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	From the Mouth of Babes

La'gaan liked to consider himself a social creature. He enjoyed spending time with his friends and (decent) strangers alike. But even the most social people enjoyed a lunch alone every now and then. Especially when you lived somewhere as peaceful as the ocean. Which is why every once a while he would pack up his lunch and head a few miles out to a small clearing over looking a spot popular with whale mothers and their young. The King's half sister, Debbie, had orginally showed him and a few friends the spot and he'd frequented it since. 

As far as he knew only a few people were aware the place. He, Sheeva, and Blubber were the ones he _knew_ Debbie had shown. But she didn't trust the location of what she considered Sacred spots with just anyone. Which is why he was more than a little surprised when he was pulled out of his musings by someone calling his name. Kaldur swam up to him, he seemed relaxed in his civilian clothes and wearing a small smile. A rare sight indeed. 

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, stopping a few feet away. 

"Not at all. I just enjoy a quiet lunch from time to time. But I'm always glad to see a friend." La'gaan motioned to the empty spot next to him and Kaldur took him up on the offer. 

"That's actually what I'd like to talk to you about." 

La'gaan knew what was coming. He'd heard the story from Garth. How Kaldur had found a child left on the ironically named "Mercy Rock", and Wyynde, who somehow had become a bleeding heart, had talked him into taking in the baby. La'gaan's own heart wept for the child, and he was thrilled she'd be with people who'd care for her. But in the past infants who weren't born around people with his particular features tended to react...poorly to meeting him. Even the young Prince had burst into tears the first time they'd met. It hadn't lasted long, but La'gaan had no intentions of reliving that. He'd been avoiding meeting the new Princess for months. And while he had met Garth's baby, the child was always crying or sleeping so he couldn't get a clear read on that situation. 

"I'm sure you have heard our news," Kaldur continued. "And it would mean a lot to me if you would meet Eldoris." 

La'gaan pushed down a sigh. "My friend, I am very happy for you. Truly-"

"But."

"But perhaps you should wait until she's a little older?"

Kaldur's smile fell. "Don't be absurd." 

"I'm not." 

"You are. La'gaan she's a baby. What are you afraid will happen?"

He didn't meet Kaldur's eyes. Instead he examined the sand at his fingertips. "You were there when I met the Prince." 

"You're worried about a baby crying?" His voice was soft, no judgment or accusations. 

"No..." La'gaan felt his emotions building in his chest. He wasn't articulating very well and certainly wasn't enjoying this conversation.

"Then what, my friend?" 

"I don't want to scare her." It was a whisper but one the waves carried to Kaldur none the less. The older man nodded gently before placing a hand on La'gaan's. 

"Would it comfort you to know she cried the first time Wyynde held her?"

"As amusing as that is, I wouldn't call it comforting."

"Babies cry La'gaan. And...I understand where you are coming from. I do. But. I can not make you any promises. But if there is anyone I'd trust with my child, you are one of them. And I very much want you in her life. As soon as possible."

La'gaan looked up at the older man. Kaldur seemed sincere but La'gaan still had his doubts. He'd dedicated his life to make other's lives easier. Scarring an infant didn't exactly fit in that description. But he knew Kaldur. And more accurately he knew their mutual friends. It was better to face the inevitable head on. 

"Let me finish my food Kaldur." 

》( v °} 》( v °} 

La'gaan picked at the soft couch in Kaldur's modest home. He was waiting anxiously for this whole thing to be over with. Wyynde smiled sheepishly at him, floating next to the hall entrance. Kaldur had gone to fetch the child from her nap. The blonde man appeared a moment later with a bundle in his arms. Tiny hands reached up from the blanket grabing at nothing. 

"She wasn't asleep, so don't worry about her being woken up."

"That's not what I'm worried about." 

Wyynde's head ducked down in shame, but he didn't say anything. Kaldur approached slowly, the baby squirming in his arms. 

"Are you ready?"

"As I'm going to be." 

Kaldur slowly handed over the infant. Pricing blue eyes stared into La'gaan's red. He held his breath waiting for the cries. He was rocked with shock when a grin spread across the little girl's face. Then she was giggling and reaching for him. 

"Hello little minnow." He whispered, somewhat bewildered. He adjusted the way he was holding her so that he could let her grasp his scale covered finger. She had quite the grip for a baby and pulled his hand close to her face. She was still giggling and La'gaan couldn't help but grin back at the happy child. 

"She's rather excitable." Wyynde said, smiling at the duo, still across the room. 

"I can tell." 

Kaldur moved to sit next to his friend and his daughter. He wrapped an arm around La'gaan's shoulders earning another happy giggle from the girl. 

"Now was that so bad?" 

"I suppose not." La'gaan couldn't wipe the grin off his face. The relief he felt was incredible. He was so sure the girl would hate him, fear him, that he hadn't entertained the possibility that she _wouldn't_. He turned his head to his friend. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome and appreciated


End file.
